Brotherly Love
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: After doing battle with a Zonder Robot, HyoRyu gets a hint as to how his twin really feels about him. And later, he learns so much more...


Author's Note: This is my very first try at writing GaoGaiGar fanfiction. There are only two (2) up on my usual haunt, and I haven't seen that many episodes so I apologize if the characters are OOC.

This is for Sunshiggy over at DA and the Transformers Dream House. This is also what happens when I've been reading too much twincest. My plot bunnies absorbed it, and this is what they coughed up.

Disclaimer: While I am a fan of GaoGaiGar, I DO NOT OWN IT! Wish I did, but I don't

**Brotherly Love**

Another day, another battle

HyoRyu lowered his freezing gun, watching the last wisps of smoke dissipating over an area that had only moments ago been on fire. Zonders seemed to show no concern for the areas in which they fought, and they always left a lot of damage when they were finally destroyed. Sighing to himself, HyoRyu went looking for his brother.

He found EnRyu sitting on a pile of rubble, holding one hand against his chestplate, a grimace of pain on his face. Concern swept through HyoRyu's AI, and he hurried over to where his red twin sat. EnRyu looked up as he approached, but didn't move to rise.

"Are you hurt?" HyoRyu asked, crouching in front of him.

EnRyu lifted his good hand to reveal the other, burned by the Zonder's attack. "It managed to get me." He waved it off. "It's nothing."

"Let me see." Carefully, HyoRyu reached out and took his brother's injured hand, wincing inwardly at the hiss of pain EnRyu let out. As gently as possible, he inspected his brother's injured hand.

EnRyu watched as HyoRyu looked at his hand, handling it carefully to keep from causing any more hurt. While the blue mech was otherwise occupied, EnRyu took the opportunity to look him over without being noticed. It was something he often found himself doing, any chance he got. No matter what he was supposed to be doing, he would find his gaze wandering toward his brother, admiring him.

He loved his brother, that much was sure. Despite how much they argued with each other, EnRyu loved him. But lately he'd noticed that his feelings were becoming deeper than simple brotherly love. He found himself watching his blue twin more and more often, admiring the smooth lines of his body, the gleam of light on his blue paint, the way he moved. He loved the sound of his brother's voice, and would start arguments just to hear him speak. On those rare occasions that HyoRyu smiled, it lit up EnRyu's world.

"En?"

The sound of HyoRyu's voice jolted EnRyu out of his thoughts, and he suddenly realized he'd been staring at his brother with a dreamy expression on his face. His face promptly turned as red as his armor, and he looked anywhere but at his inquisitive brother. "Uhm..."

A nearly invisible frown crossed HyoRyu's face. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, everything's fine," EnRyu said quickly, pulling his injured hand back and scurrying away from his twin.

The blue robot stood up, watching EnRyu hurry away. The frown remained as he watched. No matter whay EnRyu said, HyoRyu knew that something was up. And he was going to find out what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a while after that EnRyu tried his hardest to avoid giving HyoRyu any more clues, but HyoRyu was very observant and caught more than EnRyu thought. The blue twin knew that something was going on, and from the way EnRyu was acting it involved HyoRy in some way. That made the blue mech much more determined to find out exactly what was going on.

It took some doing, but he managed to corner EnRyu in an out-of-the-way area, an old abandoned warehouse. Driving up to the building, he scanned it, locating his red twin inside. HyoRyu initiated the System Change, changing to his bipedal mode and walking inside. It took him only a moment to spot his red twin; his red armor made him stand out.

EnRyu stood across the space, his back to HyoRyu, one hand on the wall, head slightly lowered. HyoRyu could see him quivering slightly. "EnRyu? Are you all right?"

The other robot jumped, startled. He hadn't heard his brother approach, having been deep in thought. EnRyu whirled, optics wide. His mouth worked soundlessly for a long moment before he actually managed to form coherent words. "I'm fine."

HyoRyu walked closer. "Something's going on, EnRyu. I want to know what."

EnRyu stared at him. "Nothing's going on," he insisted.

The blue twin looked him right in the optics. "Try as you might, you can't convince me that there's nothing going on," he told the red twin firmly. "Whatever it is, it's beginning to affect your performance in battle." He stepped closer. "Tell me what it..."

EnRyu interrupted him right there by lunging forward and grabbing HyoRyu, pinning him against the wall and crushing his lips to HyoRyu's in a passionate kiss. HyoRyu froze in shock.

Finally, EnRyu pulled away, looking into his twin's optics. HyoRyu stared at him, completely speechless, lips parted slightly, panting.

"What... what was that?" the blue twin finally managed to ask.

"You asked what was bothering me," EnRyu pointed out, reaching up to run his fingertips over his brother's jaw. "It's you. And me feelings for you."

"Feelings?" HyoRyu echoed, blinking. His brother's hand on his jaw felt strangely good.

"Deeper than just brotherly love." EnRyu moved closer, until he was face-to-face with his twin. "It took me a while to figure out just what was going on, but know I know. I've fallen in love with you, Hyo..."

HyoRyu was speechless. This was something he'd never expected. His CPU felt like it had stalled from the shock, though that didn't seem to apply to his body. To his surprise he found himself reaching out, resting his hands on EnRyu's shoulders and drawing him closer. His red brother stepped closer, leaning forward to capture his lips again. This time, to EnRyu's delight, HyoRyu responded, opening his mouth into the kiss. EnRyu thoroughly explored his mouth, one hand reaching up to stroke his brother's helm, feeling for the spots he knew would be sensitive. HyoRyu's body shivered against his, encouraging him. His other hand ran over blue armor, stroking the gaps where armor plates met, and HyoRyu gasped into his mouth.

Using his own body to keep his brother pinned against the wall, EnRyu deepened the kiss, his hands exploring HyoRyu's body. HyoRyu's hands grasped his shoulders, his body quivering as the sensors under his armor went wild. Every stroke of his brother's hands triggered more sensors, sending glorious sparks through his sensor net. He leaned heavily against the wall, trusting EnRyu to hold him upright as his legs threatened to give way under him.

Back at 3G headquarters, the rest of the team could tell from the readings that something was happening with the twins. Since the readings couldn't tell them what was going on, they had to send someone to go and see. Volfogg, who happened to be in the area, was told to go and see what was happening to HyoRyu and EnRyu. The ninja mech accepted the assignment, heading for where the twins were and slipping inside for a look. Moving silently through the shadows, Volfogg peeked around a corner...

EnRyu's back was to him, and HyoRyu's blue paint blended slightly into the shadows, but Volfogg could very clearly tell that EnRyu was pinning a quivering HyoRyu against the wall. The purple robot wondered was wondering why EnRyu would be doing such a thing when the red twin began to nuzzle his brother's chestplate, one hand running along his side. HyoRyu was very clearly enjoying the touch. The blue twin's hands were gripping EnRyu's shoulders, kneading the metal, and Volfogg could clearly hear the purring of two engines.

Volfogg stared at them for a long moment, wondering just what they were up to. Then he remembered something he'd learned while browsing the Internet, and things fell into place. Blushing as red as EnRyu's armor, Volfogg beat a hasty retreat, managing to keep from making any noise on his way out and speeding off as soon as his feet hit the asphault. When he was asked what the twins were doing, all he would say was that they were taking a bit of personal time and refused to elaborate.

Neither HyoRyu nor EnRyu noticed Volfogg's arrival or departure, being too absorbed in each other. EnRyu pressed himself against his brother, his engine purring, the vibrations running into HyoRyu's body and setting off deeper sensors. HyoRyu gasped, his own engine rumbling, and grasped EnRyu's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing. His energy field mingled with his red brother's, sending surges through his body and setting more sensors to shrieking. Slowly, he returned the caresses, stroking EnRyu's back and sides, around the base of the ladder on his back. EnRyu purred, running his hands down HyoRyu's sides to grasp his aft gently. The blue mech gasped, energy field flaring, hands briefly tightening on EnRyu's sides.

EnRyu delicately nipped at his twin's chest, and HyoRyu's vision went white as sensory overload hit him. He clutched his brother tightly as pleasure crashed through his sensor net. Then, slowly, his sensors began to reboot. Panting, he clung to EnRyu, not trusting his legs to hold him up.

"That... that was..." he gasped out.

His red twin smiled, kissing him again. Carefully, he lowered Hyo to the floor, removing his crane so he could lay back comfortably. HyoRyu didn't resist, looking up at him and waiting to see what he would do. The red mech settled astride his twin, smiling down at him, then leaned down to kiss him deeply. Then, to HyoRyu's delight, EnRyu started all over again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the 3G team trickled into base the next morning to discover that the twins had returned sometime during the night. Instead of going back to their regular berths, they were a sprawl of red and blue taking up most of the floor, HyoRyu's head tucked under EnRyu's chin, one arm draped over his side, fingers hooked loosely into EnRyu's ladder. The only reason it was possible to tell which limb belonged to whom was because of the armor color. Somehow they'd managed to entwine to an extent that shouldn't have been possible for a robot. There was a soft vibration, a purring rumble, more felt than heard, vibrating through the floor. One or the other or both had their engine running, purring in their sleep.

But what caused most of them to stop and stare was the slight smile on HyoRyu's normally impassive face as he sleepily nuzzled his twin before settling back down. The soft purr increased ever so slightly in intensity; it had been HyoRyu who'd been purring, and he'd managed to start EnRyu purring.

"You have to admit they do look cute together," was all Guy could think of to say.

End.

Author's note: And that is where this plot bunny ran out of steam. It was fun to write, and I know it will make certain people melt into a puddle XD


End file.
